I'd lie
by BlackRoseOfApollo
Summary: taylor swift's song turned into a nico diangelo romance MUST READ. tell me if you want me to continue
1. Chapter 1

Nico Di Angelo was doing the only thing he does on Saturday: sleep.

So yeah, he was sleeping shirtless on his stomach, with the covers on the floor, in his messy apartment. You know…the usual.

She lets herself in, and sees him like this.

"NICOLAS DI ANGELO! IT'S 3 IN THE FUCKING AFTERNOON!"He didn't bother to look up, knowing that only to people had the key to his apartment, and it _definitely _wasn't Percy's voice! So he just answered, his head in the pillow and his voice muffed.

"Go away"

"Come on Nico, we gotta go."

"I wanna sleep…"

"Get up, I'll give you 30 minutes to get dressed or I'll come in"

"Fine!" she smirked _step 1 accomplished._

They got in the car; she was driving because he didn't know where they were going.

"Where are we going?" he asked in between bites.

"Shut up Nico and eat your bagel." He happily obliged.

They got stuck in traffic. She looks at him thinking _damn, he's beautiful!_

She started to count the colors in his eyes _light_ _brown, dark grey, hazel, dark brown, black. _They looked like they saw all the world's pain, but they will always be beautiful, specially when he smiles

"I had a weird dream…"she giggles _this should be good!_

"What was it?"

"I was chasing a banana… a gorilla was chasing me… and a girl that looks like Barbie chasing us…"She laughs.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"I will _never_ fall in love!"She looks at him funny. "I swear" She laughs again _please fall in love with me, please be wrong._ He just runes his fingers through his hair.

After a while, Nico gets bored.

"Hey, Crystal!"

"What?!"

"Where do you find a dog with no legs?"

"Umm? I don't know? Where?"

"Where you left him!"

"This is really lame Nico…"she says smiling.

It's silent again. She started thinking about how much she knows him.

_His favorite songs are boulevard of broken dreams _greenday, I don't care_apocalipsa, and I will not bow_ breaking Benjamin _(this one reminds me of Luke :( )

_His favorite color's emerald green, it was the color of his mother's eyes. He loves to argue. He is born on the 17__th__ but we don't really know when so we decided on October 17__th__._

_His sister was really beautiful, he has his father's eyes they've seen enough pain and terror for 1000 life times, misjudged, alone, sad…_

Crystal wasn't sure of a lot of things in her life but she was sure of two things: she was deeply and insanely in love with Di Angelo. The second, if anybody would ask her, she would lie.

She remembers when his sister died, he was looking around, all smiles. Innocently overlooking the truth: she was dead.

He never lets anybody see him cry, she knows when he wants to, making an excuse up and running off. He still doesn't understand that she's got him memorized for so long.

She won't ever anybody see her wishing he was hers

When he got it: Bianca was dead, he shadow traveled before Crystal could say that she was there for him.

She remembers when she walked in on him playing the guitar, he denied it at first but played for him that she would kill him and sent him to Tartarus herself if he doesn't.

The first thought when she woke up was _my gods he's beautiful_. So she putted on her make-up and prayed for her mom Aphrodite for a miracle.

It kills her that she can't tell him all this.

**ok R&R.**

**let me know if you want it to be a story.**

**nico loves her**

**or**

**she's just a bff to him**

**or**

**loves someone els (a bitch or a nice girl)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good news:**

**- They love each other in secret**

**- I will update every week**

**Bad news:**

**- I will not bow reminds me of Luke **

**- I am neither Rick Riordan nor Taylor Swift**

**- My mom decided to take my laptop on school days so I can only update on weekends and holidays.**

**YOU HAVE TO ADMIT! I'D LIE MAKES YOU THINK OF NICO.**

Cristal was sleeping on a Saturday night, she brought Nico to the festival where the hole gang was waiting for them _ PERCY JACKSON - ANNABETH CHASE - GROVER UNDERWOOD - THALIA GRACE - PIPER MCLEAN – JASON GRACE – LEO VALDEZ – SILENA BEAUREGARD – CHARLES BECKENDORF – LEE FLETCHER – WILL SOLACE – MICHEAL YEW (no they weren't dead, I just love them so much) and they had so much fun.

Suddenly her sweet dream of her childhood has gone white and a beautiful woman appeared, she was wearing a green dress a high heels, her hair was perfect like she never had a bad hair day, she was just breathe taking, it was her mother: Lady Aphrodite.

"Mom?"

"Hey Cristal."

"What… How… Why?" the goddess just chuckled.

"Nice to meet you to."

"Hi…" the Aphrodite's cell phone rung, she excused herself and took out the white I-Phone 5.

"_Oui, non, non! Elle ne peut pas porter la robe bleu elle doit porter la rose pour le défilé! __Oui, bon dites-lui. » _**(Yes, no, no! She can't wear the blue dress she should wear the pink one for the fashion show. Yes, ok, tell her that.) **Seeing her mom speaking French was shocking, but understanding every bit of it was even more, maybe it was because she was the goddess of love and they say that French is the language of love.

When she recovered from the shock, she remembered: the goddess of **love **only talks about **love**. _Oh boy, I'm doomed._

"Excuse me sweaty, it was important."

"Ohm, it's ok?!"

"So, back to business! Who are you crushing on again?"

"No one" the naïve girl lied of course the goddess of love would know who loves who!

"Yeah, ok, I believe you" Aphrodite said, her tone dripping in sarcasm. "Just know that there is more to it than you think" she winked at her daughter and disappeared.

In the morning, she woke up on her cell phones ring, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_**Sup?"**_

"Who is it?"

"_**Guess…"**_ The first name that came to her mind was _Nico_.

"Lee?"

"**No."**

"Percy?"

"**No…"**

"I know! Will!"

"**No, you got one more guess Cris'."**

"Well you're the only one that calls me _Cris'_ Nico…"

"**Oh yeah, I forgot…"** he chuckled.

Nico was angry, no sad… fine, he was _jealous._ Because the first name that Cristal thought of was _Lee. _Why _Lee, _she doesn't spend much time with this guy.

Ok, he is tall _so am I! _He's blond _ok, I got black hair_, he can sing, write (poetry, songs, and novels), he could play any instrument you give him, he's charming, a gentleman, and a lot of girls like him at camp…_ ok, maybe he __**is**__ better than me…_

**Thank you very much for the reviews, people with 2000 reviews would think this is lame but I'm really happy, thank you again**


End file.
